Nascimento
by Nathyoo
Summary: Axel depois de morto reaparece em um mundo estranho. Roxas aparentemente completo sente que lhe falta algo, ou melhor alguém. Aviso meio nada haver: Eu sou a Apple do Anime Spirit, logo eu n roubei essa fic nem nada o.o Só a enviei pra dois sites  AkuRoku


Hmmmm, é a primeira vez q eu publico algo no Fanfiction net então n sei mexer nisso direito ainda. .. Eu serei eternamente grata caso alguém queira me ensinar dps xD

Bom, essa é uma fic q eu escrevi nos últimos dias, espero q gostem D Aviso¹: Kingdom hearts n me pertence, o q é mesmo uma pena, masss -- Aviso²: shounen ai.

Reviews por favorrr o/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO UM:

Não havia luz, entretanto faltavam também as trevas. Evidentemente, ali era a ausência de tudo: era o verdadeiro Nada.

Mas, então, o porquê daquele ruído? Aquele barulho de... Mar? Era como se logo à frente se encontrasse toda a vastidão de um oceano.

O som de ondas quebrando, uma e outra vez, ecoavam por seus ouvidos.

Curioso o fato de ainda possuir audição. Ele estava morto, não estava? Agora sentia também o cheiro de sal e o odor suave de brisa úmida. Não demorou muito, ou quem sabe demorou (naquele espaço o tempo parecia não estar presente), para que ele pudesse experimentar novamente sensações.

Delicioso! Quase tinha esquecido como era ter sua pele tocada pelo vento.

-Andem, andem, o relógio urge. –gritava uma voz grossa distante.

Então sua visão retornou, assim de súbito. Teve de piscar os olhos algumas tantas vezes, até se acostumar. Era ótimo poder enxergar de novo.

Estava numa espécie de porto, em cima de uma ponte de madeira que se arrastava por vários metros, ligados a ela estavam pedaços de pau em chamas, á única fonte de luz, que tornavam possível distinguir à frente o vulto de um navio, se é que podia chamá-lo assim.

Voltou-se para o céu, surpreso por não avistar estrelas, ou mesmo uma lua, só se via um negrume infinito. Onde estava afinal?

Um baque o fez despertar de seus devaneios, alguém ou alguma coisa esbarrara nele.

-Oh, perdão senhor.

Axel de imediato procurou por o dono daquela voz, fixando seus olhos num homenzinho gorducho e barbudo, vestido em um antiquado paletó verde-limão.

-Sabe, não era minha intenção topar com o senhor. Minhas sinceras desculpas. –prosseguiu em tom grave.

O ruivo abriu a boca para acalmá-lo, no entanto as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta, se recusando a sair.

-Por Deus, está tudo bem? Precisa de ajuda? –perguntou o outro de olhos arregalados, começando a suar em profusão.

-Eu tô b-bem. –gaguejou por fim em resposta, depois de duas ou três tentativas frustradas.

Ambos suspiraram aliviados, voltando sua atenção em seguida à estranha silhueta do suposto navio.

-Onde estamos? –murmurou Axel com certa dificuldade.

-Ah, não faço a mínima idéia. Devo ter um passado, naturalmente, mas não consigo de maneira alguma lembrar-me dele. Só sei que vim parar aqui.

-Entendo... –sibilou o ruivo. - Bom, acho que devemos continuar. Talvez alguém aqui saiba nos dizer que droga de lugar é este.

O homenzinho balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, seguindo Axel prontamente. À medida que se aproximavam o número de pessoas aumentava, e tudo ficava agradavelmente mais iluminado. Podiam perceber muito bem agora, que _aquilo _era realmente uma nau. Mas, não uma qualquer: A maior que já viram em toda as suas vidas. Tinha no mínimo trinta metros de altura, e duzentos de cumprimento.

Era toda de madeira, excerto por seus andares superiores que eram recobertos por uma manta. Um amontoado de gente estava enfileirado no cais, aguardando inquietos e meio receosos para entrar no navio.

-Desculpe senhor, mas sinto que devo adentrar nesta fila. Penso que talvez me falte lugar caso demore um pouco mais.

-Vá em frente. –disse Axel, dando de ombros.

O homem, então, se despediu com uma complicada reverencia, desejando sorte ao companheiro recém encontrado.

Axel, contudo, não lhe deu muita atenção. Queria saber o que diabos estava fazendo ali.

Precisava lembrar... O que havia acontecido, mesmo?

Morto. Mas, como? Oh, sim... Ele pusera excessivo poder em um ataque só, mais

precisamente toda a sua não-existência. E tudo para salvar Sora. Não! Roxas.

Claro, como podia ter esquecido dele? Logo _dele_? Traíra toda a organização só para poder vê-lo mais uma vez. Só para poder estar ao lado dele mais uma vez.

Será que o garoto também estaria ali? Gritou por Roxas o mais alto que seus pulmões podiam suportar, recebendo somente alguns olhares curiosos.

Repentinamente, sentiu-se nocauteado. Perdeu o equilíbrio e precisou ajoelhar-se para não cair. _Sentia_ saudades do loiro. Seria terrível se nunca mais pudesse vê-lo! Esta idéia o sufocava e principalmente o aterrorizava.

Merda! Se o garoto não tivesse ido atrás de Sora, atrás de "respostas", tudo estaria razoavelmente bem. Bom, pelo menos estariam juntos, nem que fosse naquele lugar esquisito cheirando a peixe.

-Por favor, entre na fila. –pediu aquela mesma voz grossa que ouvirá antes, indiferente ao visível sofrimento de Axel.

-Para quê? –indagou ele, mirando a robusta figura escondida por detrás de uma capa branca.

Era um homem alto que possuía uma máscara extremamente detalhada lhe escondendo o rosto. O cabelo também não estava à amostra, ocultado por uma peruca antiga, de longos cachos brancos.

-Não discuta comigo, colega. –rosnou, em tom ameaçador.

Axel levantou-se lentamente, sem cortar o contato visual. O homem era alguns centímetros mais alto e bem mais encorpado.

-Onde eu estou?

-Você pergunta demais. –observou o homem de branco. –Odeio pessoas assim. –acrescentou.

-Ótimo. Mas, acho que você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – retrucou o ruivo.

-E não pretendo. Agora, entre logo. Nós estamos com pressa.

-Nós quem? –perguntou Axel, ignorando as ordens do outro.

-Deixe de ser teimoso, eu não irei lhe responder nada.

O ruivo suspirou frustrado. Ele realmente não iria deixar escapar coisa nenhuma. Talvez, dentro daquela embarcação encontrasse respostas, mas seria prudente entrar ali?

-Ok, eu desisto. –disse Axel abrindo os braços em sinal de derrota. –Posso ao menos saber seu nome? Se é que você tem um...

-Ruldo. –informou ele rispidamente. –Feliz? Agora ande.

Axel sorriu em desdém, afastando-se de Ruldo, enquanto cogitava a possibilidade de seguir suas ordens.

Aquele mundo era formado basicamente por a ponte e pelo navio. Se ficasse para trás poderia nunca encontrar uma saída, ficar preso para sempre naquele cais escuro, e ainda havia chances do loiro estar dentro daquela embarcação, talvez até procurando por ele.

"Foda-se, já estou morto mesmo." Pensou, dando de ombros. Só queria encontrar Roxas, e quanto ao resto? Bom, ele tratava disso depois. O importante era achá-lo... Sentia sua falta, precisava desesperadamente dele. Não sabia direito o porquê, talvez por ele ser seu melhor amigo... Estranho... De uns tempos para cá aquilo começou a soar demasiadamente falso.


End file.
